stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Sog
Professor Sog is a major character in The Hatching Horror. He is an expert in the study of eggs, and helps Coo and Dippa protect the remaining plateosaurus eggs from King Albu and his egg-eating family of oviraptors and accompanies Teggs on Platus Two. He is a compsognathus, a species of carnivorous dinosaur, but is friendly to Teggs and the DSS all the same. Appearance Professor Sog is a very old dinosaur. His tan and grey skin is wrinkled, and he wears glasses, which he sometimes has trouble putting on because of his short arms. He is always seen wearing a white lab coat with a tie and a red pen. He sometimes carries a bag at the end of his tail. Sog, as a carnivore, has two small, sharp teeth. Biography As an old compsognathus, Sog acquired a group of eggs belonging to the plateosaurus, an extremely rare dinosaur species. He found to his excitement that the eggs were perfectly preserved and would soon hatch, and called a meeting to show the DSS and the Vegetarian Sector his discovery. It was attended by Teggs and Gipsy, To protect them, Sog replaced the real eggs with painted rocks. He explained how the plateosaurus had become an endangered species and explained his plan to take the eggs to Platus Two to start a new life. However, his speech was interrupted by Prince Goopo and a gang of oviraptors, who took the fake eggs despite the astrosaurs' attempts to stop them. The oviraptors fled into space with the eggs in their ship, but Sog wasn't upset, explaining to Teggs that he had given the eggs to Coo and Dippa, two plateosaurus egg-watchers, for safekeeping. Much relieved, the group set off for Platus Two with Sog, Coo, and Dippa on board. Sog knew that the Jurassic Explorers had planted seeds to help bring life to the planet and reassured the astrosaurs of this. He had a brief argument with Arx, who had observed that Platus Two had grown ten times bigger since the Explorers visited it. On the way there, they were attacked by King Albu, king of the oviraptors, who demanded the real eggs to eat. As [[the Sauropod|the Sauropod]] fled the oviraptors, Sog was upset that there was already fighting over the peaceful planet. However, he found to his shock that the planet was a nightmarish, volcano-infested wasteland, and the Explorers' seeds had failed to grow. Arx insisted that they had gone off-course, but Sog realized that something had gone wrong. Wen they crashed after being struck by lightning, Sog ordered Coo and Dippa to check their eggs, which were safe. He accompanied the astrosaurs and the plateosaurus on the planet until they were attacked by Albu, Goopo, and the other oviraptors. He retreated with Gipsy, hiding on a ledge. They conversed, Sog wondering why the earthquakes on the planet created no rubble. He panicked when something approached, thinking that it was the creature which had set off Gipsy's tracker. It turned out to be Arx, together with Coo, and together they travelled deeper into the planet, hearing a thudding echo. They discovered to their shock that the planet's core was soft and molten, inhabited by something extremely large, and were joined by Teggs and Dippa. Although Sog at first disagreed with Arx about Platus Two being an enormous egg, he quickly came around. Before they could plan their next move, they met King Albu and his sons. Teggs successfully distracted Albu, who, together with most of his sons, were eaten by the creature inside the egg. With Prince Shelly, the surviving oviraptor prince, Sog and the others fled to the Sauropod for safety, only to find that Iggy hadn't been able to fix the engines in time. However, Dippa realized that the hatching egg could propel the ship into space safely. Her plan worked, and Sog was astonished to see a star dragon emerge. He may have accompanied Coo and Dippa to Pluto Springs to look after the eggs. Personality Sog is somewhat nervous and hates surprises, which is understandable due to his small size and old age. However, he is well-meaning and is kind, intending the best for the eggs that were placed in his care, and shows contempt for the T. rexes who took over Platus. He hates to admit to being wrong, causing him to argue frequently with Arx. He is curious, intelligent, and insightful, constantly wondering why things are happening, and is a good friend to Teggs and an ally of the DSS. Trivia *Sog is the first good carnivore to appear in the Astrosaurs series. Category:Astrosaurs Category: Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Scientists